Like Clockwork
by Gears112
Summary: Steampunk-esque AU. "Welcome to the end of eras. Welcome to my world of fun!" A madman trying to bring back his dead son to life, the missing persons, and sentient animatronics; that is only the beginning of what Michael finds when he is sent to work at the eccentric toy maker's manor. Will he be able to piece together what happen? Or will he fail, and pay the ultimate price?
1. Chapter 1

**Like Clockwork**

 _A Steampunk-Esque AU Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter One: Welcome to the Manor

Michael took a deep breath as he adjusted his tie as he stood outside the manor of the eccentric toy-maker, Fazbear. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to his friends back at the academy, but he could joke that he managed to get out of there before them and escaped the horrible cooking. He chuckled to himself before the large wooden doors opened.

"Come in," An older voice weakly said, most likely the owner of the manor. Michael stepped forward and had to bite back a gasp of sheer awe; it was covered with a variety of handmade toys, steam powered machines and many things that Michael himself had only read about in the academy.

"Wow..." He managed out breathlessly and the older voice chuckled as a much older man stepped out of the shadows. While it was obvious that he was much older than any man Michael had ever know, he was well put together, dressed in a deep purple silk suit.

"You must be the man the academy sent." Michael's face flushed momentarily before he quickly stood at attention.

"Yes sir. Michael Vincent Schmidt reporting for duty, sir!" The man chuckled and waved his hand.

"At ease, boy, you're not at the academy; I'm not that rigid for no reason." Michael relaxed as the man studied him for a moment, muttering something under his breath, but shook his head. "Alright, Michael, follow me, and I will show you where you be." The young man followed the man into another part of the manor, the young man looking at everything in awe, much to the older man's bemusement. "Enjoying what you are seeing?"

"Ah, yes sir..." Michael said. "I-It is amazing to see of all of this..." The man hid a smirk as he entered a room.

"Well, thank you." He said. "Now, you stand here and under no circumstances, do not move." He pointed to an area and Michael stood there at attention, though mildly confused. The man, as if he could read his mind, chuckled. "It's part of what I want you to do, boy. Just stay there and don't move, understood?"

"Yes sir." Michael stood at attention in the spot and watched the man take his jacket off and grab a large book. The man began to read off from the page and Michael's eyes widened as colored smoke began to appear out of nowhere, swirling around the man and racing to his side. Michael seriously wanted to run for his life, but he was under orders to stay there, and the academy rammed into his heads that you never, never, _never_ defy orders. He stayed at attention as the smoke swirled around him. Michael held his breath, hoping that might help him survive as the older man's voice began louder and deeper before there was a searing pain along Michael's body. He struggled to keep at attention as it felt like his very being was ripped to shreds before the pain suddenly stopped and everything went black.

.

* * *

.

"F-Freddy, is it time yet?" The robotic bear turned to face the robotic chicken, his gears making small ticking sounds as he moved.

"No, Ms. Chica." He said softly. "Father said he would come in and let us know when it is time." The bird sighed, the pipes used to create her voice making a chime like noise as her sigh. "Don't worry...we can play soon..." The bird nodded simply before the door opened, getting the attention of the robots as a limp body was dumped in before the door shut again. Chica clutched at her pinafore, looking at Freddy worriedly. The bear slowly stepped closer to the young man, dressed in what seemed to be a nice school uniform, the emblem on the coat almost familiar to Freddy, but he wasn't sure from where; Father had created him after all. The bear slowly poked the body, when emitted a soft groan, surprising the two robots.

"F-Freddy! It's moving! What is it?!"

"It is a human." The two turned in surprise and looked at the puppet sitting in the rafters of the room, the purple streaks clashing with the painted smile on its mask. "Like Father."

"R-Really?" Chica asked innocently and the puppet nodded before hopping off the rafter and landing with a quiet tap sound. The two animatronics watched as the doll-like puppet walked over to them and looked over the body, looking in the coat pocket and pulled out a folded letter.

"Hmm?"

"What's that?" Freddy asked as the puppet opened the letter and slowly began to read the words silently. The two animatronics looked at each other nervously before looking at the puppet.

"This is interesting..."

"What is it?!"

"I seems that this human, I assume," The puppet said slowly. "Was sent here to aid Father..."

"Oh!" The bird clapped her hand cheerfully. "It's been so long since people came to visit Father~!" She frowned, pausing. "Wait...then what happened to him?" The puppet looked at the body and crossed his arms.

"I...do not know..." He looked at the robotic bear. "Do you think that we could use that spare bed? Provided that Bonnie doesn't break it again?" Chica had to hide a smile behind her feathered hands as Freddy nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm sure..." He looked at Chica. "Ms. Chica, go prepare the bed." Chica bowed and quickly hurried down the hall. The puppet watched, mildly amused at the unladylike words Chica yelled as she cleared the bed from under Bonnie's bed, before looking at Freddy's face, and frowned.

"What's wrong, Freddy?" Freddy blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"I-It's nothing..." He said, the gears and parts in him whirring and clicking. "We should get him to the bed..." The puppet didn't look convinced but nodded. Freddy and the puppet carefully picked up the young man and slowly carried him to the spare bed, though Freddy couldn't shake the feeling that he should know that uniform that the body was wearing.

.

* * *

.

 _"You hear the stories about this old coot?" The redhead in his royal guard uniform sighed, for what seemed the 87th time, as he and one of the academy's older students stood outside the manor._

 _"I know. You have told me." The student shrugged._

 _"Sorry, I just can't handle the quiet; I prefer moving at all time...having stuff to do, conversation...things like that..." He sighed and fiddled with his tie. "That might explain why the headmaster wanted me to come along; I'm an accident waiting to happen..." The redhead smiled softly._

 _"Well, I appreciate the company." He said simply before the doors opened._

 _"Please, come in, sirs." The two briskly entered the manor, the red head looking at the older man. "How may I help one of our Majesty's finest?"_

 _"We are investigating several rumors that the locals are insistent that are true." The redhead said simply, clearly unfazed by the compliment. The older man looked merely annoyed as the student was distracted by the toys and animatronics. "They claim to see people, especially children running the halls and as the law-"_

 _"I know what the law states." The older man snapped, though keeping his tone civil. "There are many spirits here, many are spirits of the older owner's children; this is an older house after all." The redhead didn't have a reaction and the man sighed. "If it would placate Her Majesty, then please feel free to explore my home for yourself." The guard nodded and after getting the student's attention, the two headed down a hallway, unaware of the malicious smirk on the older man's face as a yellow colored bear poked his head out of the library._

 _"F-Father...who were those men?" The bear asked timidly and the man turned to the bear, a warm smile on his face._

 _"Do not worry, those men will be taken care of..." The bear nodded slowly. "Is something wrong, child?"_

 _"Well..." The bear looked away sheepishly. "I-It is very lonely here...I-I mean I do enjoy your company a-and his as well..." The man chuckled at the childlike antics of the larger bear._

 _"Do not worry..." He said. "You will have some new friends soon." The bear lit up._

 _"R-Really Father?" The man nodded._

 _"Yes, I promise...now please go see if your sister needs help in the kitchen." The yellow bear beamed and after thanking his 'father', he closed the door. The man smirked before looking at where the two men had gone down. He slowly walked after them, picking up a round object off the shelf, chuckling to himself._

.

* * *

.

 **Five Nights at Freddy's Belong to Scott Cawthon**

 **This AU Belongs to Me, Gears112**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like Clockwork**

 _A Steampunk-Esque AU Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter Two: The 'Family'

Michael groaned as he felt some on place a cold rag on his forehead; while it felt nice, he wasn't sure what happened. Did he make it to the manor? Or was he was jumped by thugs, and the patrolling officers find him? He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright lights.

"Freddy!" An unfamiliar female voice yelled loudly. "I think he's awake!"

"Of course he is," A young male voice said, as if that was obvious. "You are loud." The female voice growled in annoyance.

"Watch it Bonnie!"

"Hey, Hey," A deeper male voice said, a tint of an accent in the voice. "Stop the fightin', you two." Micheal pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh...?" He asked slowly before his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw the three animatronics, one bird, one fox, and one rabbit. His jaw dropped as he wondered if he was hallucinating this. "W-What?"

"Hello, sir~!" The yellow bird chirped happily. "My name is Chica, and these are my brothers, Bonnie and Foxy...Who are you?"

"M-Michael..." He said slowly. "W-Where am I?"

"Oh, you're in our room! There's a lot of rooms here." The rabbit said, rubbing his nose. "Father says the manor was built a looooooong time ago, and that's there many many rooms, and many places to hide."

"F-Father?" The three nodded as a large bear animatronic stepped into the room, followed by a small puppet like doll. Michael made a small squeak sound as he looked up at the bear before his eyes rolled back into his skull and he fainted, collapsing back onto the bed.

.

* * *

.

"What happened?" The rabbit, Bonnie, asked slowly as they all looked at the passed out young man.

"Maybe he was still tired?" The red fox, Foxy, asked innocently.

"I hope so..." Chica said softly before there was the sound of footsteps and the older man found them. "Father!"

"There you are," He said. "I was looking for all of you..."

"We're very sorry for worrying you, Father." Chica said, standing up and adjusting her pinafore. "But we found him, and we've been trying to wake him up and make him feel better..." She gestured to Michael and the older man paused, though it was brief and almost unnoticeable.

"How...?" He started to say, careful to seem surprised that the man was in their room. Luckily, they seemed to buy it, as the doll like puppet handed him the folded piece of paper. The man slowly took it and read it silently. He was admittedly bemused by the headmaster's letter about Michael's talents in the academy; clearly the headmaster didn't pay any attention to the students and was making things up, though he paused as he saw the bit about Michael's history. The headmaster admitted that not much was known about his family, other than his grandfather was one of the more well known bankers in the cities and that his father vanished into what seemed 'thin air' after the child was born. He remembered the papers having field day with theories about what happened. "Interesting..."

"What is it Father?" Bonnie asked, making the man look up.

"Ah, it is a letter from the head teacher from the academy he was from." The man said and pocketed the letter.

"Academy?" Foxy asked. "Father, what's that?"

"It is...a special school..." The man explained slowly. "This academy is a military, training future guards for the Royal Army..."

"Oooh..." The man nodded before sighing before the bells rang through the halls, signaling that it was midnight. The man sighed and rubbed his temples. "Father, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I am fine...Just..tired." He lied. "Please keep an eye on him, and we will see what happens in the morning...but you may also roam around the halls if you wish..." His 'children' nodded and man left the room and walked back to his office, this was not happening the way he wanted to happen; that young man shouldn't have survived that. And for another thing, what was that dumb rabbit thinking for dumping him in the back rooms, he thought he had said to place the body in the library so he could attempt the spell to give his son another chance at least, but the yellow rabbit must have misheard him. "That idiot needs to learn to listen..." He sighed sadly as he closed the door to his office and locked it, before heading to his desk and winding a music box. As it played, the older man slowly took out a pocket watch and looked at the photo inside; the older man sitting with a younger child, both smiling slightly at the camera. The man sighed sadly and looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes. "Matthew...my son..." He sighed sadly. "Why did they do that to you?"

"Father..." The ghost of the child managed out before sighing; it didn't matter if he was loud or quiet, it seemed like his father couldn't hear him or see him. The child turned and left the room and wandered to the end of the hall where he heard the robots arguing.

"Shoo!" Chica said angrily, shoving Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy out of a room. "I can take care of him!"

"B-But-"

"No buts!" She said. "We can handle it!" The spirit raised an eyebrow and decided to enter the room while the bird was making her points. The child entered, and saw the puppet like doll sit next to the bed where a human male was laying, a small cloth was haphazardly was on his face. The puppet sighed softly before looking up.

"W-Who are you?" The ghost blinked in surprise.

"Y-You can see me?" The puppet looked confused, but nodded slowly. "Oh my..." The child beamed.

"Why is that so surprising?"

"No one has ever been able to see me..." The child admitted softly. "I have been stuck floating around here since I was..." He trailed off and the puppet raised an eyebrow.

"Was what?" The child was quiet for a few moments.

"...It was an accident..." He started slowly as if he was remembering the events. "They didn't mean to..."

"To what?" The puppet was both confused but curious to understand what happened.

"They didn't mean to have killed me..."

.

* * *

.

 **And Chapter Done! :D**

 **We get some Backstory, Michael meeting the bots (briefly), the interactions and the reasons behinds actions. And we see the ghost child (For this AU, the FNAF 4 Child is not the puppet; it will be explained in a later chapter, so don't worry yet.)**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review if you want, and Enjoy~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like Clockwork**

 _A Steampunk-Esque AU Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter Three: Michael Wakes Up

 _Several Hours Later_

Michael opened his eyes and groaned softly. His head was pounding and his chest was in pain, like he had been trample by some of the younger students running to catch their lessons; no teacher was kind to students who late, especially the new recruits. He slowly took a deep breath as he tried to collect his thoughts as he pushed himself up.

"Please be careful, Michael, you might get hurt!" Michael blinked, not recognizing the voice as one of the ladies or automatons from the infirmary. He turned and nearly toppled out of the bed as he saw a large robotic bird looking at him.

"W-What-Who-Huh?!" He stammered out, managing to keep himself on the bed as he scrambled back, hitting the headboard. The bird hid a childish giggle behind her feathers as she watched the man.

"You are very funny, sir..." She said, giggling. "But please be careful I don't want you to hurt yourself..." Michael blinked a few times and realized that he was still in the room from earlier.

"W...Where am I?"

"You are in Bonnie and Freddy's room." She explained. "We put you in here when you were tossed in here..." Michael frowned as he tried to remember what happened but his head felt foggy and still pounded.

"Ugh...I'm trying to remember what happened...but it's all fuzzy..." The bird, Chica, frowned softly before looking at the puppet-like doll, who shrugged, equally confused.

"Well, the letter you had said you were here to help Father." The puppet said, before adding quickly as the man looked for the piece of paper on his person. "We gave it to him while you were sleeping...and he took it with him..."

"O-Oh..." Michael said slowly. "I-I see..."

"Father said that an academy sent you," Chica asked. "What is that like?" She looked at him expectantly and clearly excited about hearing about the academy. Michael smiled slightly, confused, but it reminded him of an energetic child.

"Well...um..." He paused as he tried to think of the best way to explain the academy. "Well, we are taught many different things...but the main focus is to properly prepared to protect and serve Her Majesty in whichever way she deems fit."

"What do you do?"

"I...um...well as one of the older students there, I have to wait till the Engagement before the queen will decide my path...so that my family's lineage can continue and such things..."

"En-cage-mat?" The puppet asked and Chica mouthed the word, equally confused.

"What does that mean?" Michael blushed.

"Um...It's called the 'Engagement'..." He said. "It is a type of ball where the students from the academy and the female students from the finishing school are introduced to each other in hopes that courtships can be made...S-So that marriages can be arranged later on..."

"Oh...?" Chica asked. "What is a ball?" Michael blinked, though grateful she wasn't asking about the arranged marriages and the idea of courtships.

"A ball is like a grand celebration, with dancing-"

"You can dance?!" Chica exclaimed, leaning into the young man's face. He blinked slowly.

"Uh, y-Yes...it is a requirement for us to learn..." Chica leaned back and clapped her hands.

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed. "Could you please teach me and my brothers? Well, after you work with Father, of course! Oh I've wanted to be able to dance to the music that I've heard playing!" Michael blinked a few times and looked at the puppet, who shrugged, before seeing the faint outline of a child next to the puppet, seeming to chuckle at the bird. Michael blinked a few times and shook his head before rubbing his eyes, much to the confusion of the duo. "Are you alright?" Michael looked over back at the puppet and still saw the child before shaking his head.

"Yes...I am fine..."

"Why were you shaking your head so hard?" The puppet asked and Michael sighed.

"I doubt you would believe me..."

"We will!" Chica said before gasping. "Wait! I should check on the tea! I will be right back!" The bird got up and rushed out of the room. The puppet frowned and sighed.

"She is always like that...very flighty.." Michael smiled. "Anyways...what were you going to say?"

"Well...I thought I saw a spirit near you." Michael watched the puppet, trying to assess the reaction; he hardly told anyone about this 'talent' as the head instructor put it when Michael first found out about it when he first arrived at the academy. He usually tried to ignore or pretend he didn't see anything, much to those spirits' annoyances.

"Spirit?" The puppet asked before looking at where the spirit was before looking back at Michael. "You can see him?"

"You can see me?" The spirit asked and Michael blinked, slightly surprised that spirits could speak.

"Y-Yes...I can..." He managed out slowly, and the spirit's eyes widened.

"Really?! That's wonderful, you can help my father go back to how he was!" The puppet looked at the spirit, confused.

"Y-Your father? But my Father is the only human in the entire manor..." The puppet frowned. "Wait...who is your father?"

.

* * *

.

 **And Ending it there cause next time's gonna get a bit more strange :D**

 **Foxy: When is the Steampunky me goin' to get hang out with the Steampunky Mikey? I wanna be an actual pirate in this story..**

 **Maybe. And soon, I've just got to figure if it should be sooner or later. And I admittedly through stuff against the wall to see what sticks with the whole 'world building' thing. ^ ^;**

 **Chica: Will there be a dancing scene? Or at that party!?**

 **Well...I suppose maybe...I'll figure it out for later...**

 **Either way leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like Clockwork**

 _A Steampunk-Esque AU Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter Four: Something Familiar?

 _Meanwhile_

"Freddy?" Bonnie asked slowly as Freddy stared outside.

"Hmm?" He asked. "Yes Bonnie?"

"Are you alright? You've been staring at the window for a while..." Freddy shook his head but nodded.

"Y-Yes...I'm fine...just...confused..."

"How so?" Freddy sighed and turned from the window.

"Michael's clothes...I do not know how, or why, but that emblem on his coat looks familiar to me..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...but I don't know why it looks familiar..." Bonnie frowned as he thought.

"Maybe you saw it in one of the photos in the library!" Bonnie exclaimed. "After all, Father has to have a lot of books in there!" Freddy nodded slowly.

"You're right...That's more than likely..." Freddy said before he spotted the yellowed colored bear heading to the piano. "Oh! Gold!" The yellow bear paused and looked at the brown bear and purplish blue rabbit and smiled.

"Freddy, Bonnie...how are you?" The bear asked sweetly. Despite being the oldest of the animatronics, Gold often seemed to act like the youngest child, usually always near their father, or in his own room. Not that the others minded, Gold was a very adorable and sweet child.

"Chica shooed us out of my room..." Bonnie said and Gold raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apparentantly an a-cad-e-me, a big fancy school," Foxy said as he came over to the others. "Sent someone to help Father out!"

"With what?" All three animatronics shrugged.

"I don't know..."

"I guess we forgot to ask Father..." Bonnie said slowly before shrugging. "But it doesn't matter! At least he's probably got lots of stories to tell!"

"Yeah!" Foxy exclaimed. "Let's go see if he's awake yet!" The rust colored fox led the way to the hallway and back to the room. "Lass! Is he up yet!?"

"Foxy...you're loud." The puppet said simply as he looked at the fox and the others. "And he is awake." He gestured to the young man, who admittedly looked flabbergasted at seeing the animatronics again.

"U-Uh...Hello..." Michael said slowly.

"Hello, lad!" Foxy gestured to Gold. "This is our brother, Gold! Gold this is Mikey!"

"Michael." The puppet said. "He is Michael."

"I like Mikey better!"

"Well, I'm older than you and I say that his name is Michael." The two started to bicker, much to man's perplexness and the others' annoyance.

"Foxy...Marionette..." Freddy sighed and Michael chuckled.

"It's perfectly fine to call me either Michael or Mikey..." He said. "I don't mind..." Foxy looked proud of himself as the marionette sighed, glaring at the fox. "Really, it's fine..." Michael chuckled nervously before looking at the others and blinking in surprise; for a brief moment instead of the robotic bear and rabbit, he saw two men, roughly his age, one appearing to be a brunet in a similar class uniform as himself, and another young man, dressed in a military uniform maybe? Michael groaned and shook his head as the hallucinations disappeared.

"Ye be alright Mikey?" Foxy asked as the man held his head in his hands as his head throbbed.

"Y-Yes..." He managed out. "I-It's probably another headache..."

"Head...ache?" Gold asked slowly and Mike nodded.

"It...happens sometimes..." He admitted, though he was curious; why was did those two seem familiar? "It only lasts for a few moments..."

"Are you sure?" Freddy asked and the man nodded as Chica come back, frowning as she saw the group crowding around in the room.

"What is going on?"

"We're talkin' to Mikey!"

"O-Oh...ok..." She said slowly before looking at her tea set. "I-I should go make more...I guess..."

"Oh! I'll help ya!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Me too!" Bonnie exclaimed as the duo rushed to help out the bird, leaving Freddy and Gold in the room with Michael and the puppet. The young man chuckled and the puppet looked at him.

"Miss Chica's cooking is amazing! Just wait and you'll see!"

"Indeed..." Gold said quietly. "B-but until then, could you tell us about yourself? If it's alright with you of course..." Michael nodded and after Gold and Freddy sat down, Michael began to talk about his experiences in the academy, though the robots asked many questions about the academy, especially Freddy and Michael debated mentally if he should ask Freddy if he knew anyone from the academy, but that didn't seem polite to ask.

.

* * *

.

 **Confession Time: I have no idea how to continue this story whatsoever ^ ^; XD**

 **I'm so sorry everyone who's enjoyed this story; if you have suggestions or ideas, please feel free to comment or PM me about it.**

 **But Thank you all so much for enjoying this story and I wish all of you Happy Holidays! Perhaps the plot bunny will run me back over with new ideas after the new year XD**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like Clockwork**

 _A Steampunk-Esque AU Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter Five: Dancing Lessons

 _Michael winced as he tried to keep breathing._

 _"Damn..." He managed out as his face was brought up by the guest lecturer's sword. He looked at the red headed man weakly, trying to not black out._

 _"Your footing was incorrect." Michael tried to nod curtly at the critism. "And I barely struck you." Spots began to dance in front of Michael and one of the students spoke up; a very risky move, especially considering the fact the guest was a solider of Her Majesty's Army._

 _"S-Sir, I think-" The red head looked over at the student. "I-I think M-Michael is ill..."_

 _"What gives you that idea?"_

 _"W-Well,-" Michael didn't hear the rest as he passed out, collapsing onto the floor, hearing a few concerned gasps._

 _._

 _Several hours later, Michael opened his eyes to find himself in the infirmary. He started to get up, but was smacked across the nose by a cloth, like a misbehaving pet._

 _"Ow!"_

 _"Get back down on the bed!" One of the volunteer nurses ordered as she held the cloth she smacked him with, threateningly. "You are in no condition to go back to classes!" She crossed her arms. "And besides, one of the elder teachers is still scolding the guest lecturer, Mister Fitzgerald-whatever his name is...for getting you hurt on accident; you still need to get your turn to be scolded." Michael glared at the brunette._

 _"You are hard headed sometimes, Ms. Walker."_

 _"I'm stern. There's a difference." She said as she checked his forehead. "Your fever is down a bit...you shouldn't have gone to class in the first place..."_

 _"It would've been rude. He is a guest lecturer...and everyone considers me the best swordsmen. I wanted to make everyone proud..."_

 _"Well, now everyone can say you have the best scar placement." She said. "It's a miracle that it's just a scratch across your neck and nothing deeper..." Michael raised an eyebrow, realizing something._

 _"You were worried about me?" The woman went pink._

 _"It's my job to be worried about the students!" She exclaimed, turning a deep shade of red as she fanned herself with the cloth. Michael chuckled as he laid back and sighed._

 _"If you say so." The woman smirked before another nurse poked her head in._

 _"M-Miss Walker, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you...I am to relieve you until you return from your meeting..." The woman huffed but got up._

 _"Very well. Make sure he doesn't get up. At least not before I get back."_

 _"Y-Yes ma'am." Ms. Walker nodded before looking at Michael._

 _"I will stay here." Michael chuckled._

 _"Good."_

.

* * *

.

Michael opened his eyes and groaned softly; his head still ached but the pain seemed to have died down. He thought to himself about the nurse from the infirmary; she was a nice woman, though she was very stubborn. Admittedly he had entertained the idea of courting her, but she was technically under his class and it would be extremely unlikely he would see her at the ball. He blushed slightly as he tried to shake those thoughts away.

"Why is your face red?" Michael went even more red as the bird robot, Chica, looked at him intently. Michael went even more red as he tried to explain himself.

"W-Well, I ah-erm, I was thinking about s-someone that I have romantic feelings for..." Chica nodded before frowned.

"Romantic? What's that?"

"Well...uh...It's a word mean when you, um...love someone..."

"Oh..."

"Well...Romantic usually refers to some you like or love different and more than a family member..." Chica blinked, as if she remembered something.

"Like in the stories in the library? The fairy tales with the princes and princesses?" Chica exclaimed excitedly and Michael nodded slowly.

"Something...similar...I guess..." Chica made an excited squeal sound.

"Really?"

"I suppose..." He looked away as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh that sounds wonderful! I've always dreamed about a prince sweeping me off my feet and..." She stopped and chuckled nervously.

"And...?"

"And the two of us dancing the night away..." Michael smiled, being reminded of the little girls who would watch the dancing lessons on the way to the finishing school, and when the teacher would spot them and ask them to join in and their giggling and blushing.

"Well...If I can get some help up," Michael said, trying to move to the edge of the bed. "I can start to teach you..." Chica lit up.

"A-Are you sure?" Michael nodded and Chica quickly helped him out of the bed. Luckily for Michael, the headache didn't bother him as much, so he shrugged it off the pain and began to teach Chica how to waltz. And when the other robots saw what was going on, Michael tried to teach them as well, though Freddy and Foxy's bickering about who was going to 'lead' was loud and humorous, until Bonnie and Gold claimed that they would lead, earning chuckling from Chica and Michael.

.

* * *

.

 **And that's all she wrote XD**

 **Bonnie: But you're still writing...**

 **It's an expression Bonnie. It's another way for me to say, I've got no clue on what else to write.**

 **Bonnie: OOOooooh**

 **Yea...So we see a flashback of Michael meeting *coughcoughJeremycoughcough* (Foxy raises an eyebrow)** **and one of the nurses, who Mikey might have some feelings for. (Mike goes red and groans)**

 **Foxy: Are ye trying slip a spoiler by me? *I throw a laser pointer* Oh! The shiny red light! I SHALL GET YOU THIS TIME-*runs into wall***

 **Either way, Please Enjoy and Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review!**


End file.
